Jane Crocker
For the pre-Scratch version of this character, see NANNA. |- | TITLE | Maid of Life |- | Age | 15, birthday is presumably 4/13/96 |- | SCREEN NAME | gutsyGumshoe |- | TYPING STYLE | Speaks with perfect grammar and syntax, and uses the occasional emote! :B |- | STRIFE SPECIBI | SPOONKIND, FORKKIND |- | FETCH MODUS | RECIPE |- | Relations | NANNA - Pre-Scratch Self DAD - Adoptive father POPPOP - Adoptive Grandfather, genetic son BETTY CROCKER - Heiress to/great, great Grandmother ROXY LALONDE - BFFsies 4Evers JAKE ENGLISH - Crush GAMZEE MAKARA - Patron Troll |- | Live(s) in | 21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, Washington |- | PLANET | LAND OF CRYPTS AND HELIUM |- | Likes | Baking, practical jokes, detective stories (especially Problem Sleuth), amateur botany (formerly), mustachioed funny men, frightening fauna. |- | Music | RUINS (WITH STRINGS) ♫ RAIN ♫ CYAN BEAST ♫ CUPCAKE GIRL ♫ |- | colspan="2"| |} Jane Crocker is a young lady who lives in the POST-SCRATCH UNIVERSE, and resides in the same location asJOHN did in a Pre-Scratch version of the universe, her ROOMstrongly resembling his. When an attempt was made to name her, it was revealed that her name had already been given at the age of thirteen, engraved on her HONORARY PLACRONYM. Besides, she probably would have just been given some dumb name like "BARNSTENCH FARTFACE"http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006016. She is fifteen and a half years old, and she has been 'selected' to exclusively try out the Alpha version of the upcoming game SBURB along with her friends. Her chumhandle is gutsyGumshoe. The image on her shirt is that of a Frightening BEAST fromPROBLEM SLEUTH, made into an icon resembling John's Green Slime Ghost. It's notable that the Beast in Problem Sleuth only appeared on the other side of a WINDOW when it was turned off, parallel to the fact that Jane Crocker was introduced shortly after THE YELLOW YARD was crossed and the FOURTH WALL was broken. Jane's denizen is HEMERA, as indicated by her web browser. BIOGRAPHY She is also the heiress and biggest fan of the companyCROCKERCORP. Because of her status as heiress to the Crocker company, attempts have been made on her life recently, causing her dad to ground her. She dislikes the idea of Lalonde hooking up with Jake and wonders why she doesn't hook up with Strider. Her DREAMSELF seems to have woken up very shortly before the release of the Sburb Alpha, as indicated by the dream she describes to JAKE. Like Jade and John, she is aPROSPIT Dreamer. In "[S JANE: GET MAIL"]http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006182 she scampers off to her mailbox. Upon reaching inside, she is then engulfed in flames due to an explosion, marking the end of "ACT 6 ACT 1"http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006184. She then WAKES UP ON PROSPIThttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006290 and watches Skaia's clouds and FONDLY REGARDS THE MIRACLE OF A NEW BEGINNING.http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006293 However before she is able to do anything, JACK NOIR attacks her, killing her dream self. Shortly after, however, Jane's body isENGULFED BY LIGHThttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006308 as her dreamself starts to DO A LIFEY THINGhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006310 fulfilling the prophecy that Jane had seen in the clouds just moments earlier and proving herself to be the Maid of Life. Recent updates have shown her dream self to be alive and asleep (as her original self is awake). Jack attempted to finish her off, but was knocked out and arrested by the post-scratch White Queen. When ACT 6 ACT 2 began, she seemed to be dreaming quite peacefully by the side of the house. The GOD CAT, Earth's post-scratch FIRST GUARDIAN, saved her from the explosion that would have killed her. Soon afterwards, she ran the fake Sburb client. Before she could press enter, Roxy told her to get away from the computer. The client was actually a ~ATH code, and made Jane's computer explode. Jane flies out of the house, but is saved again by God Cat, who warps her to the roof of the house. She learns that Dirk is to be her server player for the game now, and thatLIL' SEBASTIAN is installing the client onto a different computer, in her father's study. With help from DIRK'S AUTO-RESPONDER, Jane is able to slip into the study, where she is pestered by Jake. When she is pressed to answer if she likes him or not, she panics and says no, plummeting into the Friend Zone. When that is done she is given the Pre-Punched Card to use, but has no idea what it does. Despite this, she uses the TOTEM LATHE to create her CRUXITE ARTIFACT. Heading to the roof, Jane creates the CRUXITE TREEwith the ALCHEMITER, but the tree vanishes before she can do anything with it. Shortly afterwards, she and her house disappear as well, entering the Land of Crypts and Helium. After exploring her Land and solving some puzzles, she met with GAMZEE outside of her house, who offered to be her new guide. She declined the offer, and he prototyped her sprite with VRISKA and TAVROS' dead bodies, creating Tavrisprite. PERSONALITY Jane is shown to be very skeptical as compared to the other kids, something which many people remark upon. She is slow to believe the seemingly outrageous claims her friends make about Crockercorp, and has been shown to be hesitant to believe UU's claims about herself, the world she comes from, or the game of Sburb. RELATIONSHIPS Jane has a healthy relationship with her DAD, although she mentions that it was somewhat strained in the past, when he tried to imitate her interests. She is in lesbians with ROXY LALONDE. GALLERY http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jane_hero_mode.gifJane and her trusty ...spoon.http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:04388.gifJane in her tower on Prospit's moon.http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:JanesDeadOhNoes.gifJane’s Dreamself’s Dead tag.http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lifey_thing.gifJane doing a "life-y thing".http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Life.gifJane’s Prospitian Moon dream tower, right before collapsing. The page from which this picture came from confirms that Jane is indeed a Hero of Life.http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_m0ki4nJTJV1qeu09uo1_250.gif TRIVIA :*Her title, Maid of Life, may be a reference to the TROLLS' caste system, as ARADIA, the lowest blooded female, and FEFERI, the highest blooded female, are known as the Maid of Time and the Witch of Life, respectively. :**This may also tie in with JAKE's title, the Page of Hope, as TAVROS, the lowest blooded male (disregarding KARKAT and his mutant blood), and ERIDAN, the highest blooded male, are known as the Page of Breath and the Prince of Hope, respectively. :*Interestingly enough, both Jane and Feferi, the HEROES OF LIFE , both have an immediate connection toTHE CONDESCE: Feferi being her descendant and heir to her throne, and Jane being the heir to her company. Both also have types of forks as their strife specibi. :*Jane's shirt symbol is officially a Cyan Ghost Beast, as REVEALED on the What Pumpkin website. Continuing her shirt's motif, her bedsheets feature various other Beasts from Problem Sleuth on them. :*She shares her text color with NANNASPRITE. Her cruxite and kernelsprite also reciprocates John's typing color, and vice versa. :*Her short-cropped haircut not only resembles NANNA's, but John's as well, though much curlier. :*Jane's screen name, gutsyGumshoe, relates to her interest in DETECTIVES (gumshoe is slang for detective). :*Jane has the same screen name abbreviation of "GG" like Jade, just as Jake has the same screen name abbreviation of "GT" like John's, before he changed it. :*When Jane levels up on the echeladder, it is seen that after her acquired rank of "fedorafledgling", the next rank is "heiress sans parent", which was suspected to refer to her dad dying, but in a WEIRD PLOT SHITmove, could have been twisted to reference her dying instead. Could also be seen as an allusion to her status as a paradox clone, but also as a reference to JOHN's highest ranking of "Heir Transparent". :*In the INTRO TO ACT 6 FLASHhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006013, Jane can be seen playing the piano briefly, much like herECTOBIOLOGICAL son JOHN. :*Jane's "life-y thing" is probably a reference to John's WINDY THING. :*Scenes with Jane's death and the collapsing of the Prospit Tower are similar to Jade's death and the collapsing of JADE'S TOWER, both of which commemorate the dropping of the ball on New Year's Eve. :*She claims Jake is "not a homosexual" which is a callback to when John said the same thing about himself to KARKAT. :*